Kesalahan
by bakpaokeju
Summary: Aku sudah tahu risikonya menguntit laman sosial media seseorang yang terbilang populer di kalangan umum. Berawal sebenarnya aku hanya iseng. Sungguh, hanya iseng. [Sebuah Monolog Pembaca untuk Kuroo Tetsuro]


_**Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi**_

_**Fandom: Haikyu!**_

_**KESALAHAN**_

_**[Sebuah Monolog oleh Pembaca untuk Kuroo Tetsuro]**_

* * *

_**#nowplaying The Parkinson feat Season Five – Last Night**_

* * *

Sebuah monolog.

Aku sudah tahu risikonya menguntit laman sosial media seseorang yang terbilang populer di kalangan umum.

Berawal sebenarnya aku hanya iseng. Sungguh, hanya iseng. Mungkin karena aku sedang mode bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Yang kulakukan daritadi hanyalah menghabiskan waktu liburku yang terakhir ini—karena besok perkuliahan sudah dimulai kembali—dengan merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil menggulirkan laman sosial media.

Lalu, entah siapa yang merasukiku untuk menguntit sebuah laman milik seseorang, aku pun melakukannya.

Namanya Kuroo Tetsuro.

Kakak kelas yang kukagumi.

Entah kenapa aku bisa mengagumi orang seperti dia. Padahal tatanan rambutnya sangat aneh, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang suka bergurau (bahkan sampai Yaku-_san_, teman sekelasnya, kesal dibuatnya), dan pokoknya aneh.

Terlepas dari itu, dia orangnya cerdas dalam akademik maupun non akademik. Apalagi dia adalah kapten tim voli putra kampus ini.

Bagaimana tidak populer?

Banyak yang membicarakannya, mengaguminya, sampai pernah suatu hari aku melihat dia membawa beberapa _papper bag_. Katanya, sih, dari beberapa mahasiswi sini. Itu yang kudengar dari pembicaraannya dengan Yaku-_san_.

Aku memberanikan diri membuka profil Kuroo-_san_ di laman media sosial dengan logo siluet burung berwarna biru.

Biografi di profilnya masih sama; sebuah kalimat bijak berbahasa inggris, jurusan kuliah dan tahun angkatan.

Bergulir ke bawah, Kuroo-_san_ belum mengetik sebuah status yang baru. Terakhir hanya mempromosikan acara jurusan kami dua puluh satu jam yang lalu.

Lalu aku menggulirkan laman ke kiri untuk melihat media yang Kuroo-_san_ pernah unggah. Dia hanya mengunggah beberapa kali foto dan video.

Rata-rata foto pamflet acara kampus, acara musik, lalu foto poster film yang ingin ia tonton, juga ada foto bersama teman-temannya meski tidak banyak.

Karena hanya beberapa foto unggahannya, aku jadi lebih gampang mengakses foto-foto lamanya.

Reaksiku daritadi mengulas senyum karena lucu, kadang aku tertawa, kadang mengerutkan kening, kadang juga aku sampai mencoba menyebutkan nama teman Kuroo-_san_ yang difoto bersamanya.

Seketika senyumanku memudar. Aku terpaku pada satu foto yang membuatku penasaran. Aku membesarkan foto itu agar lebih jelas.

Itu foto Kuroo-_san_ bersama seorang gadis bersurai pirang. Mereka di dalam mobil. Hanya berdua. Si gadis itu mengulas senyum sambil memegang sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda. Kuroo-_san_ mengulas senyum tak kalah bahagianya.

Yang membuatku sampai membulatkan netraku adalah tulisan keterangan di atas foto itu.

'Selamat ulang tahun'

Aku bingung ingin menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa. Kembali aku menggulir ke bawah.

Ada foto dua tiket nonton, ada foto mereka berdua lagi sedang di kedai kopi, ada foto mereka bersama teman-teman Kuroo-_san_, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku pun mencukupkan kegiatan menguntit ini. Aku tutup laman itu, lalu meletakkan ponselku di dekatku, dan menatap langit-langit.

Aku mengulas senyum seraya meneteskan air mata. Ah, aku bahkan tidak merencanakan air mata ini mengalir. Kenapa ini?

Kenapa aku merasa dipatahkan, ya?

Padahal aku hanya menyukainya. Mengaguminya. Hanya sebatas itu. Tapi kenapa?

Kok sakit, ya?

Aku kenapa, sih?

Loh, kok makin deras aliran air mataku?

Hey, berhenti!

Payah, pertahananku hancur. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai terisak. Sesekali aku sampai mengeluarkan suara meski tidak sampai berteriak.

Ampun, deh, aku ini kenapa bisa sampai menangis begini?

Padahal itu foto masa lalu. Foto itu diunggah satu tahun yang lalu. Kenapa aku sampai bisa begitu pilu?

Sadarlah diriku, Kuroo-_san_ tidak pernah memandangmu. Menganggap kehadiranmu saja belum tentu.

Patah hati ternyata semudah itu.

Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku yang sampai terlarut padamu. Hatiku berserakan, karena kesalahanku.

Dan semalaman ini aku masih tenggelam dalam lautan air mata milikku.


End file.
